


Leather Hell

by Gryffinbros (SMCheyenne)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Genderfluid Sirius, M/M, Swearing, a tid bit of smut, just a one shot, not much though, pining remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMCheyenne/pseuds/Gryffinbros
Summary: Remus John Lupin was officially dead, Sirius was standing just outside the bathroom wearing leather shorts and one of Remus's own sweaters while their hair was pulled into a messy bun to where a few strands of hair outlined their face.“Fuck me” Remus groaned flopping back onto the couch while Sirius muttered his goodbye and left their apartment. If Remus got off to the image of Sirius's outfit then nobody needed to know





	

Remus John Lupin was officially dead, Sirius was standing just outside the bathroom wearing leather shorts and one of Remus's own sweaters while their hair was pulled into a messy bun to where a few strands of hair outlined their face.  
“Fuck me” Remus groaned flopping back onto the couch while Sirius muttered his goodbye and left their apartment. 

If Remus got off to the image of Sirius's outfit then nobody needed to know 

“Lily no you literally don't understand because they were wearing leather shorts” Remus whined, his head falling into Lily's lap while she laughed and sympathetically patted his head  
“After you've told me that part about twenty times I think I understand” Lily spoke  
“But they were wearing MY sweater, like are they trying to physically kill me?” Remus's voice was muffled but the whining tone was evident  
“You could just tell Sirius you like them” Lily suggested. Remus quickly sat up to gape at the girl in front of him  
“Just tell them, oh right just tell them” Remus scoffed, huffing to himself and walking away  
“You're being insufferable Lupin!” Lily yelled  
Remus laughed loudly, ignoring Lily's suggestion 

Remus swore half of what Sirius owned was leather, leather shorts, leather pants and leather skirts while the other half was Remus's own clothing . Remus was living in his own personal hell. Every single day having to watch Sirius be attractive without even trying. Today was the worst, Sirius came out of their room wearing some of Remus's sweatpants that hung off his hips in such a way it hurt Remus. They also had on a rolling stones crop top, their skin looking so soft while Sirius's belly button ring moved every time they moved.  
Sirius plopped down onto the couch beside Remus smiling over at him  
“Movie night?” Sirius asked curling their body under Remus's arm  
“Yeah yeah um yeah that's fine” Remus muttered, Sirius shot him a questioningly glance before settling down and turning on some movie Remus wasn't paying attention to.

The night couldn't have gotten harder except it did, Remus always knew Sirius was a touchy person and always liked being cuddled but having Sirius on top of him in this situation was beyond difficult when he could feel their cock against his own hip.  
Remus kept squirming underneath of Sirius  
“Moony is something wrong?” Sirius asked, their gaze locked onto Remus's while they worried their bottom lip in between their teeth  
“Uh I really need to go, studying and all that shit” Remus choked over his words while he hopped off the couch and ran to his room. 

If he got off again to the image of Sirius grinding against him and not coming out of the room after then nobody needed to know. 

The moment Remus called Lily to complain she cut him off told him to get some balls and tell Sirius how he felt about them. 

“He's not even Sirius's type” Remus scoffed looking over to where some guy was talking to Sirius at the bar  
“Oh then what's their type then?” James smirked, his arm hanging loosely around Lily's waist who matched her boyfriend's own smirk  
“Shut up” Remus groaned, his eyes never leaving from where Sirius was at. He watched as Sirius threw their head back laughing and the way the guy hungrily looked at their neck. The guy's hand moved down to place his hand on their hip ruffling the blouse they had on in his process.  
“Fuck no” Remus spoke 

In an instant Remus was beside Sirius shoving the guy's own hand away while Remus wrapped his arm around Sirius's waist.  
“And who are you?” The guy asked, his eyebrow raised  
“Their boyfriend, so kindly back the fuck off” Remus growled out, a shiver ran down Sirius's spine that Remus felt through his palm. The guy looked between Sirius and Remus glaring at Remus as he left  
“Now you do something” Sirius laughed turning Remus around so he was facing them  
“What?” Remus asked confusion on his face  
“You're so daft is what” Sirius mumble, their lips tracing Remus's neck  
“I'm sorry what?” Remus asked again trying to hold back his moans  
“You idiot, I've been sending you obvious signs like I was literally hard against you and you didn't even realize and now I'm literally biting your neck yet you're asking what” Sirius said  
Remus looked down at Sirius their eyes were filled with desperation and lust  
“Oh oh ohhhh” Remus quietly mumbled  
“Want to go home?” Remus asked  
“Fucking finally” Sirius whined 

Once they were home Remus had Sirius pinned shirtless to the bed underneath him, the room was filled with Sirius's little whimpers every time Remus grinded his hips against theirs. Remus stared down at Sirius, their lips swollen and red bitten, their eyes blown with lust.  
“Please touch me” Sirius whined canting their hips up into Remus's  
Remus groaned but trailed his hands down Sirius's chest his fingers brushing against their nipples causing delicious whimpers to fall from their mouth, continuing his trails down Remus reached the skirt Sirius had on.  
“Open your legs more” Remus mumbled, Sirius obeying and opening their legs wider revealing black lace panties  
“Fucking hell” Remus moaned his fingers trailing up the lace barely brushing over their cock “You are so pretty baby” Sirius whined pushing their body closer to Remus's  
“Remus” Sirius whimpered  
“Yeah?” Remus mumbled casting a glance up to Sirius's face  
“Please for the love of god fuck me” Remus groaned loudly at Sirius's words 

The room was filled with loud moans they wouldn't have been surprised if one of the neighbors called the cops on them. 

Remus came back with a wet flannel cleaning the cum from Sirius's chest who smiled happily at him  
“This wasn't like a one off thing right?” Remus asked throwing the flannel back in the bathroom before climbing in bed beside Sirius  
“I don't want it to be because I like you quite a lot” Sirius mumbled their fingers lightly tracing a scar on Remus's side  
“I like you too, and please wear those shorts again” Remus groaned at the thought while Sirius laughed at him but agreed they would wear those shorts again if he promised to let Sirius do something of their own next time.


End file.
